Life At Yackamota High: New Girl
by Crash Solar x
Summary: What happens when a girl moves to Konoha and starts Yackamota Highschool over there? Drama, Romance and a bit of action? Absolutely. To make matters worse she falls for the right boy but the wrong boy falls for her. NaruHina, InoKiba, TemariShika SasukexOCxGaara. OC is NOT a Mary-Sue. AU high school fic
1. Prologue

First Naruto story, whoop whoop! :D  
DISCLAIMER:- I do not own Naruto. Hope everyone has fun reading this, I know its short but its just a prologue the other chapters will be longer. (: Review!

* * *

**Yacamota High: New Girl **

**Prologue.**

* * *

"Naruto, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kiba asked as he lifted Naruto up onto his shoulders.

The blond boy reached up towards the school sprinklers with a screwdriver. He fiddled with it and unscrewed some bolts and screws on the sprinkler pipes.

"You should know by now that Naruto and good ideas, don't mix", Sasuke smirked as he watched them.

"Shut up Sasuke" Naruto scowled and then brightened, "Of course it is Kiba. When the girls come in after cheerleading practice - in their _white_ uniforms I may add- they'll get soaked"

"Remind me why I'm here again" Gaara frowned as he sat on a bench nearby and watched in boredom.

"Moral support?" Kiba grinned and Gaara shrugged.

"To witness the disaster ?" Sasuke said and Gaara smirked and nodded.

Naruto rolled his eyes and finished his handy-work. Everything seemed to be going pretty good.

"Guys you have ten minutes until the bell rings" Choji warned as he was keeping check.

"I'm done" Naruto announced and got off Kiba's shoulders, "Don't worry guys, this will be great. Believe it!"

Shikamaru yawned and handed him a controller, "Press this button when the girls come in"

Sasuke stood up and turned to leave, Gaara, Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba followed suit. They marched out of the locker room and crouched behind some plants.

"Where are you guys going?" Naruto called as he hid behind a few potted plants.

"Don't worry, we'll be watching from outside" Kiba stated.

"Where it'll be safe" Choji muttered.

"You guys are a bunch of pansies!" Naruto taunted however he too was having second thoughts.

The bell rang and as if on cue a gang of girls paraded into the room. They chatted to one another and none of them noticed Naruto. Naruto looked around and pressed the red button on the controller Shikamaru had given him. The sprinklers turned on and drenched the cheerleading team in water making them look like drowned rats. The pressure of the water had intensified because of the minor tweaking Naruto had done. He couldn't help himself and began laughing however his chuckles couldn't be heard over the shriek and wails.

The principal, Tusande, frowned as she heard screams coming from the girls locker room, she turned on her heel and briskly walked towards the area. When she entered she saw chaos. Girls were screaming, crying that their makeup and hair had been ruined and worst of all, she saw Naruto laughing on the ground. His eyes widened when he saw her and tried to make a run for it but she blocked his way.

BUSTED.

* * *

Tusande walked through the room and yanked Naruto's ears making his laughter stop short. She dragged him from the locker room all the way to her office. Naruto's ear had now turned an interesting shade of red.

"Owww" Naruto scowled as he rubbed his ear gingerly ,"What did you do that for?!"

"What did you do to the sprinkler system in the locker room?" Tusande retorted and Naruto piped down.

'N-nothing" Naruto stuttered uneasily and whimpered as he saw Tusande glare daggers at him.

"I have a good punishment in mind" Tusande smirked and rubbed her hands together in though making Naruto gulp.

* * *

**So tell me what you think, how was it? -Crash Solar X **


	2. Chp 1: Enter Sandman

**Chapter 1: Enter Sandman**

**I only own my OC; Kimiko, and the plot. And yes the title is a Metallica song reference. (: **

* * *

Kimiko sat up slowly, rubbing the remainder of sleep from her eyes. She yawned and stretched. She opened her eyes fully and gaped at her surroundings, where was she? She groaned and lied back down on the bed. She was in Konoha now, living with her grandmother. It was her third full day here and her first day back at school, Yackamota High.

Yackamota High?! She thought as she sat back up. Today was her first day and she was late! She jumped out of bed and ran towards her bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and put her uniform on which consisted of a short navy blue skirt that she teamed up with tights, a blouse attached with a sailor style collar. A ribbon tied at the front and laced through loops made in the blouse. It tired around her neck. She was sure she looked ridiculous, back at home everyone would have thought she was going to a fancy dress party. However she knew this was the correct uniform, even though it looked like a sailor Halloween costume.

She quickly grabbed her book bag and ran downstairs, where her grandmother was calmly having tea.

"Nan!" Kimiko exclaimed grabbing a piece of toast and stuffing it inside her mouth, "Why didn't you wake me up? I'm going to be late now"

Her grandmother gave her a small smile, "Kimiko-chan you looked so peaceful while sleeping I didn't want to disturb you"

Kimiko shrugged and gulped down a class of juice. She gave her grandmother a swift kiss on the cheek and was out of the door at the speed of lightening.

* * *

Kimiko wandered the halls aimlessly; she knew she was going to be late for her first class so why should she bother hurrying up now. Plus, she had to find her class all by herself, the halls were empty and it seemed as if everyone else was already in class or at home, which seemed unlikely. She slumped in despair and dragged her bag behind her.

That's when she saw it.

Human life form.

A boy was walking into school, his fiery red hair gleaming in the fluorescent lighting. He was humming something, eyes barely opened. He seemed half-asleep.

But hey, he seemed to be a student here as he was wearing the correct uniform, albeit for a few rebellious customizations and she would take what she got. Cautiously Kimiko walked over to him, he still hadn't noticed her.

"Hey mate?" she asked when his eyes shot open and he stood to attention, his post relaxed face was glaring at her. His eyes -a gorgeous sea blue- were full of rage. They were covered in…eyeliner? No that couldn't be, it was on top of his eyelids as well…

"What do you want?" harsh words, but that didn't seem to faze her.

"Would you mind telling me where Room…" she asked while checking her schedule, "109 is?"

The boy kept on glaring at her, and walked right past her. Kimiko's blood boiled, the nerve of this guy! How rude….

"Well?" she asked as she started walking behind him, quickening her pace to catch up with him.

"Leave" the boy spat at her , "Go up the stairs, first door to your right. Now then, leave me alone"

Kimiko frowned, was this guy feeling all right? Concerned, she reached for his shoulder but the boys reflexes were faster than hers. He turned around and grabbed her wrist just as she was about to touch him. Kimiko's concern turned back to anger as she glared at him.

"Are you okay?" she muttered as she pulled her hand back.

"I've asked you twice to leave me alone" the boy growled dangerously, "Don't make me say it a third time or I swear I'll punch you so hard so wont be able to breath"

His words sounded intimidating but Kimiko knew better than to leave this clearly drugged up kid alone.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's wrong" she commanded boldly, folding her arms across her chest.

The boy looked stunned for a second or two, why wasn't she afraid of him? Then his shock converted into rage.

"Leave me alone" the boy scowled, walking up to Kimiko, taking slow steps.

"M-make me" Kimiko said in a low voice, all right she was a little freaked out now. Maybe she should leave him alone. But what if he does something stupid? Which seemed likely. For some reason she felt accountable for him.

As he inched closer, Kimiko starting stepping backwards until she felt her back hit the lockers. She winced a little but took a deep breath. What's the worst he could do to her? Kill her?

As the boys menacing face grew close to hers she felt that her death was quite possible.

She bit her lip as he bent down; he held her wrists tightly, worried she might make a run for it. He grew confused as he saw the girls eyes were still undaunted and unfazed, he had never been this close to a person before. Let alone a girl. By this stage either they had run away or were withering on the floor begging for mercy.

He kept moving closer to her and Kimiko squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain. However he kept moving forward until his lips were close to her ears. His warm breath sent tingles down her neck.

"Go to class" he said in a low voice. His grip on her wrists had loosened and Kimiko let out a breath that she was unaware she was holding.

Why hadn't he killed her? Or hit her? Or threatened her? Or all of the above?

Gaara took a few steps backwards, and folded his arms. This girl confused him. She really really confused him.

"I erm" Kimiko started to say as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "I still don't know where Room 109 is…"

Gaara rolled his eyes at her and started walking away. Kimiko sighed, she was back to square one now.

"Up the stairs, first door to your right" he answered as he walked away.

Kimiko gave his back a small smile as she began to walk in the opposite direction. The boy seemed impenetrable and confusing. A little odd even.

However there was one thing she was sure about; now that she had walked into his labyrinth, it would have been difficult to get out of it.

* * *

**So tell me what you think...and I hope I haven't made Gaara OOC...**  
**-Crash Solar **


	3. Chp 2: The Uchiha Prodigy

**Thanks for the amazing response guys! I'm sooooo pleased you liked the last chapter; hopefully you'll like this one too since it has the ****Uchiha prodigy**** in it!  
**

**Alright so this is an AU, and the Uchiha massacre never happened, Sasuke's life will be explained a little later but he may seem a little OOC to you guys but if you think about it that; if the massacre never happened Sasuke wouldn't be miserable and angry. Obviously he's not the type to go over the moon at anything but he won't be so…"emo" in this fanfic. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Now then, lets continue….**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Uchiha Prodigy. **

Kimiko followed the red-head's instructions and found herself in front of Room 109. She took a deep breath and was about to open the door and walk in when it flung open and students pooled out. The halls became full and Kimiko got caught up in the crowd being pushed and shoved unintentionally.

"Watch where you're goin-" Kimiko started to say when she got pushed again and fell over her feet, "Oph"

However her landing wasn't quite as painful as she expected. Kimiko looked down and saw that she had landed on a raven-haired boy. Who didn't look too pleased.

She quickly stood up and offered him a hand, "Sorry."

The boy glared at her hand and got up himself brushing dust off his clothes; his onyx eyes travelled to the ground and saw that he had dropped his Physics book.

Kimiko noted that the boy had dropped his book and bent down to pick it up for him, it was the least she could do, seeing as she had almost ran him over. Kimiko and the boy bent down to pick up the book at the same time and bumped their heads together. They groan in unison and rubbed their heads.

"You are such a klutz," the boy said in a low voice as he stood back up.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and tossed the book at him, "Oh like you are Mister coördinated"

The boy smirked at her temper, "I haven't seen you before…"

Kimiko frowned at him, "You have got to be kidding me! We've been in the same class since primary school, we're old friends" She made a face of mock hurt.

The boy scrunched his face up in confusion, he racked his brain for this 'old friend' when he saw Kimiko grinning.

"Just kidding" she smirked, "I'm Kimiko, I just moved here"

The boy rolled his eyes and then smirked, "Well Kimiko, a good girl like you better get to class"

Kimiko was about to make a sharp retort when a blond-haired boy came over. And by blond I mean blond. Kimiko was almost blinded by the colour of his yellow hair.

"Hey dork, whatcha doing talking to the new girl?" he teased the boy and then turned to Kimiko, "I'm Uzamaki Naruto and this is my not-so-bright friend Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke swore under his breath and elbowed Naruto, who was oblivious to his best friends irritation.

Kimiko smiled back and replied, "Hi I'm Matadori Kimiko"

Naruto's face broke out in a grin, "Kimiko-chan! Granny Tsunade told me to show you around the school"

"Granny Tsunade…?" Kimiko looked confused, why would his grandmother know her?

"Madame Tsunade is our principal" Sasuke filled her in as he noticed the look on her face, "Naruto's the only one who calls her Granny…"

"She looks like one baka" Naruto told him and then added, "Come on Kimiko-chan I have to show you your locker and everything"

Naruto grabbed Kimiko's arm and dragged her away, "See ya at lunch Sasuke"

"Later dobe" Sasuke replied as he began walking away, then he looked over his shoulder and smirked, "Klutz" he said to Kimiko, making her fume.

* * *

"Alright so this is your locker" Naruto explained as leaned against a standard grey locker, "And that is my girlfriend" he smiled as a raven haired girl walked up to him.

Kimiko made a face as the two of them locked lips, "Guys! Enough with the PDA"

The two broke apart and the raven haired girl blushed as she said, "Hello I'm Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you"

Kimiko nodded and gave a small smile, "I'm Kimiko, I gather you're Naruto's girlfriend?"

Hinata blushed and nodded; Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and began kissing her again. Kimiko raised her eyebrows and tried to push him off her locker; once successful she opened it and shoved her books inside save for her maths book, which was required for her next class. She leaned against it and watched students go by and after a few seconds she checked her watch and looked at the loved up couple. She checked her watch again and then glanced at them.

"Coming up for air any time soon guys?" she asked with a little smirk as they broke apart. Hinata waved goodbye as she left for her class and Naruto gave Kimiko a sheepish smile.

"Maths class is on the second floor, third door to the left, Room 301" Naruto told her before giving a bright smile, "See you after class Kimiko-chan!"

Kimiko waved and made her way to Room 301, with Naruto's instructions, she found it with ease. She walked inside with room to spare and saw Sasuke sitting at the back. She made her way over ignoring at looks her classmates gave her.

"So the klutz is in same maths class as me," Sasuke said in a smug tone, "Stalker?"

"As if!" Kimiko snorted rejecting the idea, "You are so full of yourself Uchiha"

"You did not just call Sasuke-kun conceited" a pink-haired girl burst standing up.

Kimiko frowned at the girls inquisitive attitude, "What if I did?"

"Then we'll have to teach you to respect him" her blonde friend replied, while cracking her knuckles.

"What are you going to do? Dress me up to death?" Kimiko replied trying not to laugh.

"Watch your back Matadori" the pink haired girl scowled, "Or we'll make your life a living hell"

Kimiko shrugged and opened her maths book, "So seem to have quite a fan club, Uchiha"

Sasuke shrugged and replied, "It's not their fault, I'm amazing"

Kimiko made a face, "Please, you look like a fish"

"Better than smelling like one" Sasuke was quick to retort.

"Better than thinking like one"

"Better than talking like one"

"Hey! Fishes can't talk" Kimiko replied, "That doesn't make sense"

"That's what you th-" Sasuke started to say when he was cut off.

"Uchiha and Matadori!" the teacher, Iruka sensei barked, "You two have wasted ten minutes of my lesson with your pointless chattering. Unless you would like to stay back after school refrain from talking"

Kimiko and Sasuke glanced at each other and bent their heads over their books.

* * *

So Kimiko ended up making it alive to lunch period. Until now Naruto and Sasuke were in her Physics class and Sasuke was also in maths. Hinata was in her history class, which was great as Kimiko got to know the Hyuga better. However Kimiko hadn't seen the red-haired boy again, he wasn't in her classes, and she hadn't seen him in the halls either.

She held her lunch tray and walked around the cafeteria looking for a place to sit, everyone already had their own cliques and groups and no one was offering a free seat.

"Kimiko-chan!" Naruto called out in his usual hyperactive manner, "Over here!"

Kimiko made her way over to his table and sat down in a free seat.

"Hey guys," she said as she recognized some of the faces at the table. There was Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke there.

"Kimiko-chan, these are my friends, Inuzuka Kiba" Naruto pointed out, referring to a good-looking brown-haired boy.

"Hina's cousin, Neji" Naruto pointed to a raven-haired boy with intense white eyes.

"Rock Lee" a boy with a bowl cut and the busiest caterpillar eyes.

"TenTen" a great looking girl with buns.

"And Shikamaru" a boy with droopy eyes yawned.

"Hi" Kimiko stated trying to be friendly, "I'm Kimiko"

"Hey Kimiko" Kiba spoke up first, "What do you think of Yackamota so far?"

Kimiko opened her mouth to reply when someone else sat down at the table across from her. It was the red-haired guy from this morning. He dug into his ramen and stuffed a forkful into his mouth. He looked up from his plate and at that moment noticed Kimiko; his fork fell out of his hand in surprise landing into his steaming bowl of ramen.

Kimiko didn't know whether to glare at the boy who had threatened her this morning, or to thank him for making her late, as that's how she met Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. So she didn't do either; she pretended not to notice him.

"Well?" Kiba asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Uh" Kimiko replied as she racked her brain for his question, "Oh I think Yackamota High is okay, I haven't been here very long though"

Satisfied by her answer Kiba sat back and Naruto opened his mouth.

"How was basketball?" Naruto asked the red-haired boy.

"The usual" the red-head replied in his low raspy voice, "I think coach made me captain again"

"Same with me and football" Sasuke cut in his usual arrogant manner.

The red-head smirked at Sasuke, "Footballs a weak sport"

Sasuke scoffed pretending to be offended, "We are not having this debate again"

"Scared you'll lose?" the red head asked him, egging him on.

"Hell no" Sasuke replied and the two smirked at each other in a friendship rivalry way.

"Oh I almost forgot" Naruto spoke up and nudged Kimiko, "Kimiko, this is Gaara"

So that's what his name was.

"Gaara, this is Kimiko" Naruto introduced.

"I know" Gaara said not bothering to look up, "We had a bit of a run in the mourning"

Sasuke looked up at Kimiko curiously, "Just how many people do you run into klutz?"

Kimiko gave him a sweet smile, "Just how many times do you look into the mirror and try not to cry?"

Neji, Lee and Shikamaru smirked and Kiba and Naruto laughed out loud. Even Gaara and Hinata bit back smiles.

"So Kimiko-chan where did you move from?" Tenten asked her, changing the subject.

"England" Kimiko replied feeling a wave of homesickness wash over her, "I live with my grandmother in Konoha now"

"What about your parents?" Shikamaru asked her interestedly.

"Back home, they thought it would be good for me…to spend some time with my grandmother" she said quietly, not looking anyone in the eye.

Hinata saw the look on Naruto's face and elbowed him so he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Hey guys we should all go for ramen tonight!" Naruto exclaimed holding his spoon up in the air.

"What will we be celebrating?" Bushy brows A.K.A Rock Lee asked.

"Our new friendship with Kimiko, what else?" Naruto replied.

"I-I think it's a wonderful idea Naruto" Hinata gushed making goggley eyes with her boyfriend.

Shikamaru, TenTen, Neji and Lee agreed and Naruto turned to Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke thought it over; he wasn't really a people's person. He caught Kimiko's eye and she was frantically shaking her head, no.

"I say yes" Sasuke smirked as he watched Kimiko's face drop. He raised an eyebrow at her and she glared at him.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked and Lee patted him on the back.

"Come on Gaara. Lets celebrate when we are still youthful!" he exclaimed.

Gaara refrained from rolling his eyes at that comment, Lee was soo…. gay sometimes. He meant the 'happy' kind of gay, not the homosexual kind, although the other definition was possible too.

Gaara shrugged, "Your not going to take no for an answer?"

Naruto gave him a grin "Believe it!"

So Gaara shrugged in defeat and it was decided. They were going out for ramen after school. They spent the rest of the lunch hour planning. Then it was time for lessons again. Sasuke walked over to Kimiko as they were leaving the cafeteria.

"So Klutz, looking forward to some ramen after school?" he laughed haughtily.

Kimiko scowled, "First, stop calling me that, I'm not a klutz"

Sasuke nodded solemnly before smirking, "Alright, Trouble"

"Trouble?" Kimiko asked in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah Trouble, because wherever you go you always seem to cause it"

Kimiko elbowed him and Sasuke nudged her back causing her to trip over her feet and bump into Gaara who bumped into Lee who ran into the pink haired girl. Who ultimately stumbled.

"You did that on purpose!" she exploded and if looks could kill then Kimiko would be dead and buried by now.

"You just wait, you little brat" the girl threatened, "Mark my word-"

Gaara cut in calmly, "Calm down Sakura, she didn't do it on purpose"

Sakura huffed and turned around sharply, she walked over to her blonde friend who sneered at Kimiko.

Kimiko looked over to Gaara who was staring at her with his breathtaking mint green eyes. Why had he defended her? Maybe he was in a bad mood in the morning and is actually a nice person?

"Learn how to walk Matadori" Gaara remarked before walking away moodily.

So scratch that, he was still in a bad 'mood'.

Kimiko sighed in irritation and was lost in thought until she heard Sasuke whisper.

"See Trouble? He asked in an amused tone, "I told you, you cause it"

* * *

**As I already explained Sasuke's …emo-less (?!) attitude in the [A/D] I don't think I have much to say… Sooo…tell me what you think  
-Crash Solar X**


	4. Chp 3: How To Use Chopsticks

**Sorry this took so long, I had, well still _have_ the flu so I was feeling poorly. Anyway hope you enjoy and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.  
**

**Chapter 3 : How To Use Chopsticks. **

* * *

Kimiko leaned against the windowsill, feeling the brust of air brush against her face, making her hair flutter. She was waiting for Naruto to arrive, he said he would pick her up and take her to Ichiraku's Ramen shop, Now being half Japanese and all, she knew what ramen was, but she had never tasted it before. So she was curious and a little… anxious. Lee, Shikamaru, TenTen and Neji would be there, so would Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke, who she knew more or less. Though she didn't know that others at all. Especially Gaara. He was a complete mystery. She wasn't scared of him and wanted to find out more about him, she was stuck in his labyrinth of course.

"Kimiko-chan two boys are here to see you" her grandmother called from downstairs, "They say your going out for ramen with them"

Kimiko nodded and stopped in front of a floor length mirror, she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Well don't you look lovely" her grandmother smiled, "Are those boys possible suitors?"

"Nan!" Kimiko exclaimed, "They're just friends from school"

"I'm only kidding dear" her grandmother chuckled at her granddaughters embarrassment.

"I'll be back soon Nan" Kimiko stated and gave her grandmother a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun" her grandmother called, "And be _careful_"

Kimiko let herself out and saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the grass and waiting for her. It was obvious they had overheard her conversation with her grandmother.

"Are we possible suitors?" Sasuke smirked as he saw her turn red.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "Lets just go"

"Don't worry Kimiko-chan, we'll have fun and we'll be careful" Naruto teased, enjoying watching her frown.

"I said lets just go" Kimiko fumed, crossing her arms across her chest as the two boys stood up.

"Aww is Kimi wimi embarrassed?" Sasuke snickered as Kimiko raged silently.

"Don't you look lovely" Naruto concluded as the trio walked to a nearby car.

"One more word and you two wont live to see tomorrow" Kimiko threatened making them stop in their tracks and quieten down.

* * *

"Hey Naruto long time no see" Teuchi said smiling as he saw Naruto march up to his shop.

"Ichiraku-sama you only saw him yesterday" Lee exclaimed, who had already gotten there before anybody else.

"Its been 15 hours Lee" Teuchi smiled as Naruto sat down.

"School started again today Teuchi-sama" Naruto explained, "I'll have double the usual"

Kimiko walked a little behind Sasuke, feeling somewhat shy and out of place.

"Whatever happens" Sasuke said to her in a low voice, "Don't order the miso ramen"

Kimiko shrugged and asked, "Why?"

"Just because" Sasuke replied shortly.

Kimiko shrugged again and sat down at the table. Everyone was there. Almost everyone. A certain red head was missing.

"Hey guys" she said uncertainly.

Lee, TenTen and Shikamaru gave a friendly wave, while Neji nodded and Kiba grinned at her. Hinata was too busy tonsil tango-ing with Naruto

"Hey Matadori" he greeted.

"Inuzuka" Kimiko replied.

"And what will you be having, miss?" Teuchi asked from behind the counter.

"Just ramen" Kimiko said quietly, unsure of what to have.

Teuchi nodded, "Since you haven't been here before I'll give you the regular ramen order"

Kimiko smiled gratefully and Sasuke spoke up, "I'll have the miso ramen"

Kimiko gaped at him and urgently whispered, "I thought you said not to have that"

"I said you shouldn't have that" Sasuke replied in amusement, "So more for me"

Kimiko glared at him and held her fist up to smack him when she felt someone's presence behind her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Kimiko knew that low raspy voice anywhere. It was the missing redhead. Kimiko shrugged and he sat down. His red hair was messy and bedhead-esque. He placed his order and rested his chin in his palm as if he was already bored.

"So Gaara, better late than never?" Naruto asked as he finally demagnetized his mouth from Hinata's to eat a bowlful of ramen.

Gaara looked over to him and smirked, "Coach kept me back for basketball practice"

His eyes flickered over to Sasuke who was staring at him in jealousy.

"Whens the next game?" Kiba asked.

"Next Saturday" Neji answered automatically, who was practically on every team.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked warily.

"We've been ready all summer, with my leadership…" Gaara replied and continued.

"…Neji's moves.." Neji smirked while hearing this.

"…And Kiba's defensive tactics" Kiba puffed his shirt color and brushed imaginary dirt off his shoulder, smugly.

Sasuke said no more and Kimiko looked at him curiously.

"Does the Uchiha want to be on the basketball team?" she teased, enjoying the way he flushed and sulked.

Gaara next to her chuckled and Kimiko turned to smile at him. He looked at her as if he was noticing her for the first time. Which he probably had regardless of all the times they had spent together.

"Well he tried out for the team four times" Gaara replied while taking a bite of his ramen.

"Poor Uchiha" Kimiko teased as Sasuke frowned.

Kimiko's ramen had arrived and she gingerly picked up the chopsticks, she positioned them between her hands. She managed to scoop up a few noodles and sniffed them. They smelled all right. Kimiko brought the noodles up to her lips and swallowed them. They tasted all right as well. Though she never got the hang of the chopsticks and only managed to get a few noodles.

Gaara had been studying her for a while; the girl didn't know how to hold chopsticks. He leaned over towards her.

"Here" he said taking the utensils out of her hand and positioning them in his.

"Pick up the first chopstick with your middle finger and thumb, and hold the other one with your index finger" Gaara explained and gave hem back to her, "Now you try"

Kimiko held the chopsticks but Gaara shook his head, "No…"

Kimiko frowned in confusion, "I'm holding it like just like you were"

Gaara sighed in frustration and grabbed her hand abruptly. He positioned it and directed her fingers in his and helped her pick some noodles up. Kimiko flushed a little at his touch but listened to his explanation.

Kimiko nodded and picked some noddle's up by herself, "Thanks Gaara"

"Hn" Gaara nodded.

Sasuke who had been watching bent forward, "Taking lessons Matadori"

Kimiko jumped a mile and rolled her eyes when Sasuke chuckled. It was getting dark and by now almost everyone had left. Except Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Kimiko.

"Hey baka!" Naruto called to Sasuke; "I'm taking your car to drop Hinata-chan home"

Sasuke glared at him but Naruto pouted making Sasuke sigh in defeat. He reached into is pocket and threw him the keys. Naruto grinned and Hinata mumbled a thank you from his behalf.

"Gaara why don't you drop Kimiko home?" Naruto asked.

Gaara shook his head immediately, "Why cant she go by herself"

"Well duh!" Naruto exclaimed, "She doesn't know the neighborhood yet"

"Its not that difficult" Gaara reasoned in a flat voice.

Kimiko huffed, she hated feeling useless.

"Kimiko-chan would get lost in her own house" Hinata added giggling.

"Hinata!" Kimiko cried indignantly.

"Its true" Hinata said in her usual soft voice.

"Come on Gaara stop being so ne-" Naruto started to say when Kimiko interrupted.

"Guys I can go home by myself, no biggie" Kimiko said hoping they would buy her act.

"Kimiko Hinata-chan is right you'll get lost in your own-" Naruto started to say when he was interrupted.

"I'll walk her" Sasuke spoke up.

"What?!" Naruto, Kimiko and Hinata exclaimed.

"I'll walk her" Sasuke reiterated in a bored voice.

Kimiko gave a small smile, "Gee thanks Sasuke"

"But it would make more sense if Gaara walked her, you live all the way across town" Naruto went on.

Sasuke repeated, "I'll walk her"

Naruto shrugged in defeat and Sasuke nodded and stood up. Kimiko waved to Hinata and Naruto. She was about to wave to Gaara but he turned away. Kimiko shrugged and walked alongside Sasuke.

* * *

"Don't worry about him" Sasuke piped up cutting her train of thought.

"Who?" Kimiko asked snapping out of her daze

"Gaara" Sasuke said bluntly, "It's nothing personal but he doesn't have many friends"

"How come?" Kimiko asked walking alongside of him.

"He's not from Konoha and when he did move here he was abused and fought back. Now most people are scared of him" Sasuke shrugged

"That's pretty sad" Kimiko sympathized.

Sasuke nodded and then changed the subject, "What did you think of the ramen?"

Kimiko grinned, "I didn't think I would like it but it was great!"

Sasuke smirked, "The miso ramen was really good"

"Yeah about that" Kimiko said, her voice trailing off, she clenched her fist and punches his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked scowling.

"For tricking me not to have the miso ramen"

Sasuke smirked, "It was really goo- ow jeez"

"Alright what was _that _for?"

Kimiko shrugged, "I just felt like it"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her childish behavior and stopped walked abruptly. Kimiko looked over her shoulder at the boy.

"Why'd you stop walking?" she called out in confusion.

Sasuke smirked, "This your house" He pointed to a familiar looking brick house.

Kimiko rubbed her neck sheepishly, "I guess it is"

She walked back towards her house and tried to unlock the door, "See ya Sasuke!" she called as she left herself in.

"So long, Trouble" he acknowledged before walking back to his house.

* * *

**I'm thinking of staring a SasukexOC and a NaruHina fanfic. Obviously I'm going to continue writing this one but I feel like writing another Naruto fanfic alongside this one. What do you guys think? Should I?  
Review!  
**


	5. Chp 5: Shirts And Skins

**Chp 4: Shirts And Skins**

I do not own Naruto. 

* * *

Kimiko walked into her physics classroom and took a seat in the back of the room. None of her friends were in this class, and she left a little lonely. Literally seconds before the teacher came, Gaara dashed into the room. He scanned the room for an empty seat and made his way to the back of the room.

Kimiko was a little surprised when he sat down next to her, he hadn't even bothered to walk her home last time, and now he was being all friendly? Then she realized that the seat next to hers was the only vacant chair in the room, and obviously that was why he sat there.

Awkward.

Luckily she didn't have to say anything to him because the teacher, Oruchimaru, walked into the room and made them open their textbooks almost instantly.

"Today we are studying magnets, and I'm sure most of you know that unlike poles attract and like poles repel" he said quickly as the students furiously wrote down what he had said, "We will do some quick reading then I'll be passing around some magnets and a few compass needles. Please experiment with the magnets and like and unlike poles, your partner is the person sitting at your table"

The teacher droned on and on about magnetism until finally he passed the magnets around.

"These are bar magnets, now the North Pole will attract the south pole and vise versa" Oruchimaru explained.

Kimiko fiddled with her bar magnets while Gaara stared at his pencil, as if he was trying to lift it up with his mind. Kimiko glanced at him and nudged him, snapping him out of his daze.

"We have to experiment and write a short article on magnetism" she told him and handed him the magnet.

Gaara glared at her, trying to intimidate her, "Touch me again and you'll need surgery"

"You'll need surgery if you don't do your half of the work" Kimiko retorted and shoved the magnets into his hands.

Gaara stared at her, Kimiko actually stood up to him. Kimiko. A _girl_. Stood up to _him_. Sabuko No Gaara. That was a first.

Gaara nodded and actually bothered to do the work, leaving Kimiko surprised, "After various experiments with the two bar magnets, we have come to a conclusion that opposite poles attract and similar poles repel"

Kimiko grinned at him, "Great, now I'll just write our names and hand this in"

She wrote 'Matadori Kimiko' in the corner and turned to Gaara, "I don't know your last name…"

Gaara nodded and replied, "Sabuko No Gaara"

"That's a cool name, Gaara" Kimiko said while writing down, "Anyway what does Gaara mean? Kimiko means rising child which is a bit stupid as I'm an only child but what does Gaa-"

"A demon who only loves himself" Gaara spat in disgust making Kimiko freeze.

"I think Gaara's a great name" Kimiko replied, "And I believe peoples should love themselves, love has always been wasted on others, its taken too lightly and frankly is a worthless emotion"

Kimiko stood up and looked Gaara in the eye, "As for demon? I think we all are a little evil, deep down"

And with that sadistic comment, she walked away from him, handed her paper to Oruchimaru and left the room.

* * *

"Hey" Sasuke said as Kimko walked into maths class. He waved her over and she sat next to him.

"Hi" Kimiko replied, "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm in the mood for some miso soup though" Sasuke teased.

Kimiko glared at him, "Your such a selfish brat"

"I'm selfish?" Sasuke replied in mock grief, "I walked you home"

"Oh yeah, I never did thank you for that" Kimiko replied, "So thanks"

Sasuke shrugged, "No Problem"

There was uncomfortable silence and Kimiko racked her brain thinking of a topic to talk on. Then it came to her.

"So are you an only child?" she asked him.

"No" Sasuke replied, his bright mood turning sour.

"You have an older sister?" Kimiko guessed.

"Brother" Sasuke corrected instantly.

"What's he like?" Kimiko asked,

"Perfect"

'Oh"

"School president, prom king, football captain" Sasuke went on bitterly, "You name it"

Kimiko frowned, she could guess Sasuke was jealous so she changed the subject, "So do you live with your parents?"

Sasuke stared at her, "What is this, 21 questions?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes, "I'm only making conversation"

Sasuke chuckled and pointed to his book, "As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass. We have word problems to do"

Kimiko scoffed but opened her book and began working. The lesson flew by and the pair hadn't said a word to each other.

* * *

Gaara ran into the gymnasium, late. His chemistry teacher had held him back and talked to him. She said the usual, how basketball was constantly on his mind and frankly how he sucked at chemistry. Well obviously she handed used the word sucked but basically that's what she meant.

Gaara saw Guy shouting in his usual flamboyant manner.

"How are you young people doing today?" he exploded and then divided the class, "Today we shall play volleyball. Shirts and skins"

Hinata raised her hand timidly, "But Guy-sensi, this i-is a mixed c-class"

Guy narrowed his eyes at her and declared, "Skin"

This snapped Naruto's temper, "My girlfriend is not going to be a skin you baka"

Guy was about to snap at him when Gaara walked over, "I agree with Hinata, no skins"

Guy nodded furiously, "But of course G-man. Shirts, it is"

Gaara glared at Guy for calling him 'G-man'. Then he heard people snickering, his eyes searched the group of teenagers and settled on Sasuke and Kimiko. Kimiko was trying hard not to laugh while Sasuke openly cackled.

"Team captains, Gaara and Zabuzza" Guy stated and handed Gaara the ball.

Zabuzza was a tall guy, he body was toned and well-built and his black hair fell onto his face, Kimiko would find him cute but the snarl on his face stopped her from thinking so .To her he looked plain scary. One way or the other she ended up being on Gaara's team along with Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura and TenTen were on Zabuzza's team.

Kimiko stood in position, upfront in between Sasuke and Gaara. She wasn't too athletic or coördinated, but hoped Gaara and Sasuke would cover for her.

The game was getting heated but was going alright for Kimiko, she didn't have to do much as Sasuke and Gaara both dove for the ball when it was coming their way. Not that she was complaining. However then Naruto wanted to swap positions with her which resulted in her going all the way over to the back. Not good.

Gaara served the ball and Zabuzza jumped and hit it hard, the ball flew in an arc and was coming straight for Kimiko who looked startled.

Gaara and Sasuke both urged her to hit the ball but when it came close to her she ducked and held her up to shield her face.

Gaara and Sasuke both face palmed and Zabuzza snickered, "You suck at volleyball"

Kimiko glared at him but Sasuke but in, "Lets just play"

Zabuzza served and aimed for Kimiko again, who ducked again.

"What's the matter?" Zabuzza asked, mock concern, "Scared of a little volleyball"

Kimiko glared at him, "Shut up!"

Not the best reply in the world but that didn't matter…much.

Sakura started tittering, "Haha, shut up Zabuzza. You'll make her cry"

"Knock it off guys" Sasuke spoke up notcing Kimiko's embrassasment.

"Haha whats wrong Sasuke. The little girl is scared don't protect-" Zabuzaa snickered.

"Leave her alone and lets play some ball" Gaara said, in a dangerous tone.

"Don't stick up for her G-man" Zaubzza laughed, holding his sides.

"Leave. Her. Alone" Gaara said slowly his words hitting Zabuzza like knives, "Stop insulting her and lets just get on with it"

Zabuzza was stunned and nodded quickly. He really didn't want to get on Gaara's bad side.

Kimiko had the ball, and held it about her fist and smashed it hard; the ball flew in a straight arc and hit Zabuzza on the head. This made Sasuke laugh and even Gaara looked amused.

"Good going Matadori" he said in a entertained tone.

Kimiko spent the rest of the day on cloud nine.

* * *

**Thanks fo reading, please review and hopefully I'll post the first chapter of the Sasuke fic tomorrow or tonight. Oh and sorry if this chapter seemed a little slow. I have to make a few filler chapters, showing how everyone gets along. Anyway the next chapter will be better I promise. **


	6. Chp 6: The Chronicles Of Miso Soup

**Chp 6: The Chronicles Of Miso Soup**

Sasuke walked home from school, it had been a long day and he was happy it was finally ending. He walked past the ramen shop and did a double take. Sitting on one of the stools was Kimiko! He grinned as he changed his course and waked towards the girl. School that day had been uneventful with the exception of volleyball class, but hopefully he would get a kick out of pestering Kimiko.

Kimiko was sitting at one of the stools at Ichiraku's ramen shop; she kicked her feet happy as she waited for her miso soup. Today had been a great day, not only did she rock at volleyball; she also gave Zabuzza a run for his money. Score!

The waiter set the bowl of soup in front of her and Kimiko picked up her chopsticks. She broke them apart and…

Someone grabbed her bowl of soup. Kimiko snapped towards the person and found Sasuke sipping her soup.

"Hey!" she shrieked as Sasuke settled down next to her, soup in hand.

"Hi" Sasuke replied, his mouth full.

"No, not hi. Hey! As in Hey, that's my soup" Kimiko retorted angrily.

"This?" Sasuke asked, as he pointed to the bowl.

"Yes" Kimiko replied impatiently and reached for the bow. Sasuke held it above his head, out of her reach. Kimiko groaned and kicked his shin. Sasuke yelped and dropped the bowl on top of his head. His hair was now soaked and various types of noodles decoreated his crown and shoulders. Kimiko took one look at him and burst out laughing. She crackled and held her sides as tears ran down her cheeks. Sasuke looked stunned couldn't didn't move. His entire head was covered in miso soup. He felt, looked and smelled disgusting.

"Well" Kimiko mused, tilting her head to the side and staring at him critically, "It's an improvement"

Sasuke glared at him and grimaced and he reached up and grabbed some of the slimy noodles from his head. He reached forward and mushed them on her face. Kimiko froze and her face twisted as the slimy noodles fell on her face, onto her shirt. Covering it in greasy stains.

"Now we're even" Sasuke grinned, he shook his head dry and bits of noodles fell everywhere, a few hit Kimiko on the face.

"And now I have to go home and shower" Kimiko stated matter-of-factly and started walking away Sasuke on her heels.

"Your never going to let me eat miso soup, right?" Kimiko asked in a flat voice.

"Never" Sasuke agreed, walking along side of her.

"So" Kimiko muttered, thinking of things to say to fill the unusual silence between them.

"So…You seemed pretty pleased when Gaara complimented you" Sasuke teased as Kimiko narrowed her eyes on him.

"I know what you're implying, Uchiha" Kimiko replied in monotone, "And knock it off"

"You were so proud" Sasuke went on and then said in a high-pitched voice, "'Oh Gaara praised me today. He is so cute. Hehehehehe"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow at him and laughed in spite of herself, "That was a pathetic imitation, you know that?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Do I get brownie points for trying?"

"Nope" Kimiko replied cheekily and then looked thoughtful, "And for the record Gaara is just a friend…maybe. I'm not even sure if he considers me a friend"

Kimiko was heavily considering the whole Gaara ordeal when she misplaced her foot and stumbled over her feet, dragging Sasuke onto the floor with her. He fell on top of her with a loud, 'Thud'.

Sasuke smriked when he saw that she broke his fall, sitting on her back he began clapping solemnly, "At least you did something right, Trouble"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"GET OFF ME!" Kimiko exploded and Sasuke jumped off and helped her up.

"Jeez" Sasuke stated as Kimiko wiped dust from her knees. She then raised her foot and kicked him in the shin, making him topple over in pain.

"What was that for?" he cried out in pain.

"For falling on me" Kimiko replied sweetly and then started walking away.

"I'll get you, Trouble" Sasuke bellowed dramatically, "If it's the last thing I do" Then he began coughing violently and wheezed.

"Cliché much?" Kimiko asked over her shoulder, "And was that a supposed evil laugh?"

"Allergies" Sasuke explained, sniffing a little.

Kimiko chuckled and walked the rest of the way home alone. Her little …rendezvous with Sasuke opened her eyes to one thing.

Was Gaara even her friend?

* * *

**Sorry for not posting anything in a long time. I've been bombarded with homework, and you know I have to keep up my social life. :P I'm back though. And check out my other story; '****The Perfect Summer'****. It has ****Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, a bit of Sakura and an OC****! Plus I have a Naruto poll on my profile; vote!  
Thanks for reading! Review :3  
-Crash Solar x**


	7. Chp 7: What Did I Just Get Myself Into?

Sorry I haven't updated for ages guys. I had a few exams in the beginning of March, then life got in the way. My best friends driving me crackers and my favourite band has disbanded (My Chemical Romance). So I have been in mourning the entire weekend.

Enough of me yapping about, here's chapter 7, I don't own Naruto, as always.

* * *

**Recap:-**

**"I'll get you, Trouble" Sasuke bellowed dramatically, "If it's the last thing I do" Then he began coughing violently and wheezed.**

**"Cliché much?" Kimiko asked over her shoulder, "And was that a supposed evil laugh?"**

**"Allergies" Sasuke explained, sniffing a little.**

**Kimiko chuckled and walked the rest of the way home alone. Her little …rendezvous with Sasuke opened her eyes to one thing.**

**Was Gaara even her friend?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: What Did I Just Get Myself Into**

Kimiko walked to school that day keeping hers and Sasuke's talk in mind. She was determined to become friends with Gaara. Even if it would kill her. Which knowing Gaara's temperamental moods, it just might.

She started by waiting for him by his locker.

"Hey Gaara" she stated cheerfully as he swaggered to his locker.

"Hm" Was Gaara's moody reply.

"What's up?" she asked, ignoring his grouchy mood.

"I'm late for class" he muttered and turned on his heel, walking away from her.

Kimiko sighed and walked to her own class. This wasn't as easy as she hoped it would be.

* * *

Kimiko caught up with Gaara as he walked out of his classroom. Grinning she stood next to him and started walking in tow.

"Hey Gaara!" she exclaimed.

"Hi…"

"I was thinking that we walk to physics together" Kimiko explained ignoring his reserved reply, "You know, being partners and all…"

"Hn"

Kimiko knew their 'conversation', if you could even call it that, would be awkward. However she didn't think it would be _this_ awkward. She racked her brain for possible conversation topics. School seemed like the only safe one.

"So how long have you been going to Yackamota High?" She finally asked filling the empty silence.

"A few years"

"How has it been?"

"Alright"

"Any tips for newbies like me?" she asked sincerely.

Gaara was silent for minute and then stated, "Don't take anyone's shit"

Kimiko was a bit surprised at his use of vulgar vocabulary but nodded, "Noted"

"Why are you asking me this?" Gaara asked, narrowing his eyes at her accusingly.

"I'm still a little nervous" Kimiko confessed and then explained as he remained unconvinced, "Everyone already seems to have their little group and I don't think I'll fit in"

Kimiko then seemed to realize how ridiculously childish that sounded and reddened from embarrassment.

"I don't know why I said that, its so stupi—"

"Actually that's a pretty good reason to be nervous" Gaara cut in saving her from further embarrassment, "But your wrong. You're already a part of a group; our group. And you fit in just fine"

Kimiko gave Gaara a wide smile; she smiled so big dimples appeared in her cheeks. Her look of exuberance made Gaara himself slightly lifted the sides of his mouth but a split second later they went back into a straight line, Kimiko squinted at him. Had he just smiled? Or _try_ to smile more like? Nah, it was probably just her imagination.

The pair walked into Physics together and their sensei Oruchimaru handed them their assignment.

"A+" he stated shortly and dismissed them.

Kimiko cheered as she and Gaara walked to their seats. Then she turned to him, in excitement.

"We got an A" Kimiko gushed, clapping her hands.

"I know…" Gaara replied, somewhat shocked and amused by her excitement over an ''A'.

"Not just an _A _. Its an A plus!" She grinned, waving the paper in front of his face as if he were blind.

"Kimiko, I know" he repeated, swatting her hand away.

"Why are you so depressed?" She finally asked, pouting at his lack of enthusiasm..

"I'm not depressed" Gaara replied in an interested tone, "Its _just_ an A"

"Plus" Kimiko cut in gleefully.

"A plus" he corrected himself good-naturedly.

"We should team up more often" Kimiko went on ignoring the look of bewilder he was giving her, "We make a good team!"

"We do…" Gaara finally agreed making her grin again.

* * *

"What do you think of horror films?" Kimiko asked, stepping forward in the queue holding a bright blue tray.

"They're okay" Gaara answered in his quiet manner.

"What's your favourite one?" she asked persistently.

"The SAW trilogy or paranormal activity" Gaara answered thoughtfully, picking a bottle of water and placing it on his tray.

"I saw the horror film; Carrie. The 1970's one? I don't know what all the hype's about" Kimiko replied, putting a sandwich on her tray, "It had more nuddy bits than freaky ones. I didn't like it, it didn't even scare me"

"Nuddy bits…?" Gaara questioned, picking up a sandwich as well.

Kimiko's cheeks stained as she mumbled in explanation, "Naked bits"

"Oh…" Gaara replied, feeling slightly embarrassed at their topic of conversation.

"MOVING ON" Kimiko stated bluntly, "On a scale of one to ten how disgusting is the pasta here?"

"I'm gonna have to go with 15" a new voice answered her.

Kimiko turned around and came face to face with Sasuke, "Oh hey. Is it really that bad?"

"Hi" he greeted and then smirked, "Yes however you should try it, it'll be nice to see you hurl"

Kimiko rolled her eyes and chose a soda while Sasuke greeted Gaara in a 'manly' way.

"Hey" he said coolly, holding his fist out.

"Sup?" Gaara replied and bumped fists.

"Boys…" Kimiko muttered at their attempt to look cool, making them sweatdrop.

As the trio walked back to their seats Kimiko continued the topic of horror films.

"There's this film called 'Cabin In The Woods', its about five teenagers…" Kimiko started excitedly.

"Who are in a cabin?" Sasuke guessed and Kimiko nodded.

"A cabin, in the woods!" she exclaimed sitting down at their usual table.

"I never would have guessed" Gaara muttered sarcastically, as he sat down next to her.

"What cabin?" Naruto asked nosily as he stuffed his face with ramen.

"It's a movie" Sasuke supplied.

"I have a cabin" Neji offered, "Its in the woods too. In the Konoha forest"

"We're talking about a horror film," Kimiko informed him.

"I love horror movies!" Kiba exclaimed rubbing his hands together as he thought of the times when he's been deliciously scared.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into" Gaara whispered to Kimiko.

"What?" She whispered back nervously.

"Lets watch the 'Cabin In The woods' in Neji's cabin!" Lee declared, pumping his fist.

"Which is in the woods" Teten added expressively.

"We can go there this weekend" Neji told them, "It'll be great. The Cabin's got enough room for everyone and its right next to Lake Konoha, so there'll be plenty of things to do"

"Sounds like a great idea" Sasuke spoke up, smirking at Kimiko's fallen face.

"So this weekend?" Naruto asked for confirmation and the table echoed with agreement.

Gaara looked at Kimiko, "_That's_ what you just got yourself into"


	8. Chp 8: Journey To The Cabin Part I

**I'm back! New chapters every week! (Hopefully :p ) **  
**I don't own Naruto and/or Cabin In The Woods. **  
**Here's a new chapter and I made it extra long bcos of the long wait. Hope ya'll enjoy and drop me a review. Please N thank you! :D O and 'Cabin In The Woods' is a horror film btw for those of you who didn't realize. ^_^ **

**_Recap:- _**

_"Lets watch the 'Cabin In The woods' in Neji's cabin!" Lee declared, pumping his fist._

_"Which is in the woods" Teten added expressively._

_"We can go there this weekend" Neji told them, "It'll be great. The Cabin's got enough room for everyone and its right next to Lake Konoha, so there'll be plenty of things to do"_

_"Sounds like a great idea" Sasuke spoke up, smirking at Kimiko's fallen face._

_"So this weekend?" Naruto asked for confirmation and the table echoed with agreement._

_Gaara looked at Kimiko, "That's what you just got yourself into"_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Journey To The Cabin Part I**

* * *

Unfortunately for Kimiko that weekend was a long one, due to some teachers convention they got Friday off and decided to leave for Neji's cabin Thursday afternoon.

Tenten, Hinata and Temari organized it. They chatted the whole week about the weekend. They would leave for the cabin on Thursday, after school. They would stay there for two days and would leave Sunday morning. The cabin had 5 rooms, which would easily contain them all. Neji even had a home theatre set up, where they would watch various horror movies. Plus it was predicted to storm that weekend which would ass to the spookiness.

Kimiko on the other hand didn't think they would actually go, it was a stretch. I mean how many parents would let their daughters stay with teenage boys for an entire weekend? None.

So after school on Thursday Kimiko didn't expect to hear the horn blazing outside. She was taking a shower and her grandmother was baking cookies in the kitchen.

"Kim would you get that?" her grandmother yelled.

"I'm in the shower" Kimiko yelled back from the bathroom.

"I'm taking the cookies out of the oven. Go see who's at the door" her grandmother responded.

Kimiko groaned and turned off the water. She slipped her dressing gown on and rammed her feet into her slippers. She walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes bulged out and she clutched the gown closer when she saw Sasuke and Naruto at the door.

"Er…hi?" Sasuke spoke up, trying not to laugh out loud,

"What do you want?" Kimiko asked as she clutched his gown tighter trying not to die from humiliation.

"We're here to pick you up" Naruto stated awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Where are we going?" Kimiko said and then it clicked.

The stupid cabin of course.

"Go get ready. We'll wait a couple of minutes" Sasuke stated and leaned against the wall.

"Actually guys I don't think I'll be able to come" she said with a nasally voice, "I think I'm coming down with something" she coughed a couple of times and sniffed a little.

"What's all this commotion?" her grandmother asked as she walked to the front door.

"Oh it's the two suitors again!" she cried, smiling at the boys, "How are you two?"

"We're great ma'am" Sasuke said politely, "Kimiko is supposed to come with us and a bunch of friends. We're going to be camping at a cabin this weekend"

"Kimiko never mentioned it," her grandmother stated looking at her granddaughter.

"Who's cabin is it?" she asked them

"Hyūga Neji's" Naruto replied and Sasuke nodded.

"That's fine. Neji is a nice boy. Why don't you come inside while Kimiko gets dressed" she said and stepped aside, letting them come inside.

"Kimi go get dressed and pack your things," she told the teenager who groaned and walked upstairs.

**.TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"Kimi hurry up, it's getting late" her grandmother called form the bottom f the stairs.

Kimiko walked downstairs with her backpack and made a face, "Do I have to go?"

"Yes, you have to" her grandmother called, "Camping is a great thing to do with friends''

Kimiko walked to the kitchen to see Sasuke and Naruto eating her grandmothers chocolate chip cookies.

"These are great Ami-san" Naruto said with his mouth full.

"I packed some for the road as well" her grandmother stated holding a package, "Take care of Kimi, will you boys?"

"Believe it!" Naruto stated giving her a thumbs up, while Sasuke snickered at Kimiko's scowling face.

* * *

The trio drover to Neji's house to meet up with everyone so they could all leave at the same time. Everyone was already outside waiting for them their bags in hand. Neji was behind the wheel of a station wagon.

Sasuke pulled up the car beside Neji's and rolled the window down.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"The drive to my cabin lasts for an hour maybe two depending on traffic. Halfway there we're going to stop for some petrol and to stretch our legs. Then we'll be back on the road" Neji told him.

"Naruto" Hinata called, "You're coming with us!"

Naruto grinned and got out of the car and walked towards his girlfriend.

"So whom am I going with?" Kimiko asked from the backseat.

"Yours truly" Sasuke smirked at her as she groaned in annoyance.

The red-head opened the backseat doors and poked his head in.

"I'm being forced to go with you two. Kimiko, why don't you sit in the front. I'm going to sleep during the ride," he commanded and Kimiko obliged and went to sit in the front with Sasuke.

After Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari and Tenten had piled into Neji's station wagon, the two cars set out.

Sasuke pulled his ray bans from his sunglasses case and slid them into his nose. He smirked at Kimiko who raised her eyebrows at him. Using his index finger he pushed them forward, he sarcastically blew a kiss a Kimiko who scowled.

"Show off" she muttered and Sasuke chuckled.

"Here" Gaara spoke up and tossed a sunglasses case up front, "You can wear mine, I'm going to be sleeping anyway"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and Kimiko stuck her tongue out at him. She thanked Gaara and took his ray bans our and wore him. She smirked at Sasuke and slid them onto her face.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, Sasuke drove, Kimiko looked out the window and Gaara slept. That was until Sasuke's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. A few more miles? Alright…okay see you then" Sasuke closed his phone and turned to Kimiko, "We're stopping for gas after a few miles. Wake Gaara up"

Kimiko turned around in her seat and looked at Gaara. He was sleeping soundly, stretched over the seats in the back in a somewhat uncomfortable position. She extended her arm and poked his leg.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Gaara?" she asked softly.

"Mom?" he asked tiredly, not opening his eyes.

"No its –"

"Kimiko" he finished, opening his eyes slightly, "What are you doing in my bedr—oh. Are we there yet?"

He sat up and stretched and yawned. He squinted at Kimiko scratching his cheek.

"No, we're stopping for gas and food" she told him, trying hard not to squeal.

Half asleep Gaara was sooo cute. A guys sleepy voice is the sexiest shit ever.

"Oh alright" he nodded and then did a double take, "Hey my glasses look good on you, you should keep them"

"No they're yours—" Kimiko shook her head.

"Keep them" he replied, giving her a small half-smile. Well he turned the corner of his lip up slightly for a few seconds, and Kimiko was going to count that as a smile.

Just then Sasuke abruptly pulled up in front of a small diner. Kimiko jolted forward and almost hit the windscreen.

"Hey" she turned towards Sasuke, "What's your problem?"

"You should have worn your seatbelt" he replied, turning the engine off and getting out of the car.

"Yeah well you should drive better" she retorted and got out of the car as well..

Neji's station wagon pulled up and everyone piled out.

"Thank god, we've been driving for ages" Temari exclaimed as soon as she jumped out

"Leg cramp, leg cramp" Naruto cried as he stumbled out of the car.

"Long car rides are always troublesome" Shikamaru muttered to no one in particular.

"No Naruto ice cream isn't a proper meal" Hinata warned him softly.

"AWWW COME ON", Naruto replied frowning

"Hey Neji, how long before we're on the road again?" Tenten asked her boyfriend.

"We just got off the highway and now you want to go back on it?!" Naruto cried looking at her with wide eyes, "Are you crazy?!"

"Shut up!"

"Around half an hour"

"Thanks Neji"

Neji spotted Sasuke, Gaara and Kimiko waiting for them outside the diner, "Hey" he raised his hand.

"HINATA I'LL HAVE ALL THE ICE-CREAM I WANT" Naruto screamed running into the diner, "YOU CANT STOP ME"

Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

The nine teenagers crammed around the table. They had joined three small tables to make all of them fit onto 'one' large one.

"I want a triple stack of pancakes with one scoop of vanilla, one scoop of mango, two scoops of strawberry and one scoop of cookie dough ice cream-" Naruto told the waiter.

"How can your stomach digest that?" Gaara muttered in disgust.

"For a starter" Naruto finished gleefully and Gaara face-palmed.

"Naruto you cant have all that junk food" Hinata quietly told him.

"But Hina-chaaaaaan"

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries" Neji told the waiter.

"I'll have the same" Sasuke added.

"So will I" Shikamaru agreed.

"Can I have it—" Naruto asked.

"NO" they all cried.

"I'll have a salad, dressing on the side" Hinata stated.

"I'll have a roast turkey breast sandwich" Kimiko told him.

"We'll have the clam chowder with Mediterranean salad" Termari told him speaking for Tenten as well.

* * *

The lunch was uneventful, other than the fact that Naruto ate so much that he passed out and then Neji and Sasuke had to drag him to the station wagon and throw him in the back. Neji drove off.

"Its my turn to drive Sasuke" Gaara told him and sat behind the wheel while Kimiko gleefully sat shotgun before Sasuke could. That left him in the backseat.

He scowled and then brightened. He reached forward and poked her arm.

"Kimiko" he said.

No answer.

He poked her again, "Kimiko"

He reached forward and dug his fingers into her sides making her squeal.

"Sasuke stop it" she yelled, trying hard not to laugh.

"SASUKE STOP IT I'm GOING TO –HAHAHHA- KILL YOUUU" she exclaimed and Gaara glanced at them half-amused.

"I'm not stopping until I can sit shotgun—ow did you just hit me with your flip-flop?!" Sasuke cried rubbing his head gingerly.

* * *

**OKAY BEFORE ANY OF YOU LASH OUT, I know its been months ( 3 to be exact) since I updated but I was working hard on my other Naruto fanfiction (The Perfect Summer) which I want to be fantabulous :3 SO SORRY. It's like a continuation (lolwut) of this story so check it outttt pleaseeee :D.**

And more chapters to come of this fanfic, I promise. PINKY SWEAR! I'm on summer holidays now and have all the time in the world. No really I do, what with my non-existant social life and all :P

**Have a nice day and drop a review please because I love them and they make me smilleeeeeee :')**

Hasta La vista bby xx


	9. Chp 9: Ruining Sasuke's Beautiful Face

**Chapter 9: Ruining Sasuke's Beautiful Face**

* * *

_Kimiko smiled as Gaara feed her little grapes from a grape bush. _

"_You're gorgeous you know that" he told her making blush heels heat up. _

"_I do now" she replied softly and leaned towards him._

"_Kimiko" he whispered, as she got closer to him, she could feel his hot breath on her lips, "Kimiko..."_

_Kimiko blinked at him, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She reached for Gaara's face but he slipped through her fingers like sand. She looked around for him but he had disappeared. The air escaped from her lungs and her nose was blocked. She fell to the ground, holding her throat. She was choking..._

* * *

Kimiko opened her eyes and looked around frantically. She frowned and saw Sasuke's face close to hers. He was…pinching her nose? She shoved him away and began breathing heavily as she realised it was all a dream.

"Did you pinch my nose to wake me up?" she asked him, crossly, as she folded her arms across her chest, "I could have died you know"

"It's the only way I could get you to wake up" Sasuke replied dryly as he shrugged.

"Why'd you wake me up?" she demanded as she sat up in the car seat, stretching her arms.

"Someone's in a good mood" he muttered and then shrugged, "Everyone's already inside, I figured you wouldn't want to spend the entire weekend in this car"

Kimiko's got out of the car and looked at the large wooden cabin in front of her, "We're here?"

Sasuke gave her a sweet smile, "No we're in Africa, detour, you know?"

Kimiko nudged him and grabbed her duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder. She and Sasuke walked into the cabin. The cabin itself looked like one of the stereotypical ones made from cylindrical pieces of wood. The cabin itself was very large but that was expected, Neji was from a very well of family and all. In the main foyer was a large moose head mantled onto the wall. Kimiko raised her eyebrows at Sasuke who wrinkled his nose in disgust as he saw the moose.

Everyone was already in the living room, lazing on the sofa's. Naruto was crouching near the fireplace, holding a box of matches.

"Sasuke?" he called as he took a few matche sticks form the box "Would ya help me with this?"

Sasuke crouched near the fireplace and lit a few matches before throwing them inside. With the help of a few more matches (fifteen to be exact) he and Naruto got a fire roaring, much to the others delight.

"Rest up guys, tomorrow we'll go canoing" Neji told them, "And of course watch 'A Cabin In The Woods' "

"Guys in the West" Ino declared as she went off looking for her room, "Girls in the East. Do not spy on us, that means you Naruto"

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms like a child, "Why does everyone always single me out?" he grumbled as Hinata tried to comfort him.

* * *

Kimiko lied under the covers staring at the ceiling. After ten minutes of arguing she had gotten the top bunk from TenTen. Now she was finding it hard to sleep. She sat up and slowly got down from her bed, climbing down the ladder silently. She accidentally stepped on Tenten's hand in the process and winced, waiting for TenTen to get up and bite her head off.

Tenten merely rolled around and yawned. Kimiko sighed in relief and tiptoed out of the room. She grabbed her bathrobe on her way out and wrapped it around herself as she stepped out into the cool October air.

She bumped into someone and her eyes grew wide. She opened her mouth to scream but someone clamped their hand over her mouth and pulled her into a room, shutting the door.

"Don't scream" they ordered. Kimiko pushed the person away and they fell backwards, she flicked the lights on and stared.

"Gaara?" she asked staring at him in surprise.

"Jeez that hurt" he muttered as he stood up, rubbing his arm gingerly.

"Sorry" Kimiko apologized and then asked, "Why'd you kidnap me?"

"I didn't" Gaara replied, "I bumped into you and you were about to scream and wake up the whole house. I had to do something"

Kimiko nodded and Gaara sat on the floor cross legged and asked her, "What're you doing roaming around at midnight?"

"I couldn't sleep" she admitted sitting down next to him.

"Neither could I" he told her, "I can't sleep very well in new places"

Kimiko got a wicked look in her eyes and asked him, "Want to help me play a prank on Sasuke?"

"What do you hae in mind?" he asked her curiously.

"Just a little harmless joke" Kimiko replied, taking a black marker out of her pocket.

Kimiko and Gaara hovered above Sasuke's face. Luckily he had picked a bottom bunk and was sleeping soundly.

Kimiko uncapped the marker and drew a hitler style moustache above his upper lip. Gaara took the marker form her and added a little goatee under his lower lip.

Kimiko added wrinkled on the side of his nose making him look a little like Itachi. Gaara snickered and wrote, "I heart Sakura" on his forehead.

Kimiko held her fist out and fist bumped Gaara. She handed him the marker and whispered, "Hide the evidence"

The two stepped back and examined their handiwork. Sasuke looked as if he had been marker-molested by a Jigglypuff. And the best part was, Sasuke didn't even stifle while they gratified him. He was sound asleep like an innocent baby. Gaara ushered Kimiko out of the room and she went back to her room, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**SORRY FOE THE LONG WAIT, REVIEW PLEASE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED. MORE LATER xx**


End file.
